


Let's Do Lunch

by himitsutsubasa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Food, Gen, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis asks Steve to bring Tony lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tirami sù](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713453) by [fangirlflail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflail/pseuds/fangirlflail). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch. Recipes in chapter 2.

Mr. Rogers.” Steve glanced up at the ceiling. He still couldn’t get over the fact there was a butler in the walls. Sure, Tony called him, Jarvis, an AI system, but Steve would always think of him as more than a bundle of wires. For one thing, he could turn the Stark house into a ticking time bomb.

“Yes, Jarvis?” He put down his Mediterranean blue pencil and sketch pad on his bedside table.

The almost human, but not quite, voice descended from the ceiling. “There is food prepared for you and Mr. Stark in the kitchen.”

Oh, that’s right. Natasha was off doing whatever it was she did when there weren’t giant hamsters trying to eat the Empire State Building. Thor and Loki were trying to reconnect on a brotherly level, therefore at Coney Island terrorizing the carnies. Bruce was off on a hike in the woods somewhere, looking for some time to decompress and “find his center”. Hawkeye apparently had a meeting with Coulson to discuss switching over to alternate weaponry. He expected it to end with arrows and bullets in walls throughout SHIELD HQ.

“Tony’s in the kitchen?” Steve didn’t expect Tony to go anywhere near it in one of his sulks.

“No, he is in his workshop.” The voice paused for a moment. “May I request you bring him his meal?”

Code for: the bloody twat muted me in the workshop, so I can’t tell him he hasn’t eaten in [insert number here] ruddy days, and if he keeps this going, he’s going to be in the sodding earth rather than protecting it.

But, Jarvis was much more polite than that. 

Steve got out of his chair and brushed off the wrinkles. “Oh, sure. No problem, Jarvis.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers.”

* * *

Steve balanced two covered trays as he made his way down out of the elevator and to the door of Tony’s little scientist cave. The metal plated door slipped open when he walked up to it.

“Jarvis, I thought I told you not to open…” Tony peered up from his desk where he looked to be wiring a small device. “Oh, hey, Cap, I’m betting that Jarvis made you bring me food?”

Steve walked over and placed the trays on the nearest clean surface, which was to say it took him three minutes to find one. “I don’t mind.”

Tony smirked. “Jarvis, what did I say about turning America’s icon into a food delivery service?”

Jarvis spoke from what appeared to be a speaker embedded on the bottom side of the work table.

“It would aptly depict the current American standard of gluttony ?”

“Yes, so?” Tony pulled off his work gloves, padding to the industrial sink to wash his hands.

“I shall not do so again.”

Tony, hands clean and face wiped for oil and grease, plopped into his chair with aplomb. “Thank you.”

They pulled the tin lids off their trays, grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Steve blinked at it for a moment wondering if there was something other than the simple fare in front of him, but that seemed to be it. Ellipses of French bread with cheese and bacon sat next to a bowl of creamy tomato soup garnished with basil. A small slice of chocolate fudge cake took its place in the corner.

He just expected something a little more… flashy. You couldn’t live with Tony Stark and get anything but flashy. You couldn’t live in the modern age and get anything but flashy. He glanced up.

Tony took a shuddering breath, his chest rising unsteadily. He met Steve’s eyes.

A grin broke over his face. “Well, come on, Cap. Let’s eat.”

Steve smiled. Tony wasn’t shy, plowing through his first sandwich and almost inhaling his second.

Steve munched on one, adamantly one of those odd people who didn’t dunk grilled cheese sandwiches in tomato soup even when the opportunity presented itself. To his surprise he found the soft, sweet flavor of apple and sharp cinnamon. A soft sound rose in his throat and reached a full-scale moan when it passed his lips.

Tony paused just long enough to breathe. “I know. It’s good, isn’t it?”

Steve “mm”-ed his consensus and Tony smiled.


	2. Recipes for the Mortal (and Immortal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipes with commentary.

**_ Recipes for Mortals (and the Immortal). _ **

_I imagine that Tony would eat a lot of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup because it’s a simple meal that would give him some comfort away from home (and is ridiculously easy to make) and it fits his color scheme._

_I looked at some recipes for sandwiches (thank you, fangirlflail) and came up with one that would probably work with Tony. (Note: I haven’t tested all of them out yet. They should work though, theoretically.)_

* * *

**Superhero-To-Be’s Grilled Cheese**

Ingredients:

Dutch crunch roll or French Baguette

Cheese (your choice)

Butter

Garlic Powder (optional)

1\. Cut the bread. Aim for about 1/3 to 1/2 an inch in thickness.

2\. Slice cheese to desired thickness (or roll with pre-sliced) and trim to the dimensions of bread.

3\. Butter one side of the bread lightly.

4\. Sprinkle some garlic powder on the butter.

5\. Butter the pan and heat it.

6\. Place two slices on the pan.

7\. Check the bottoms of the slices for browning. Move the slices if need be to ensure the equal browning of the bread.

8\. Place pieces of cheese on top of both of the slices.

9\. Place another slice on top of each, buttered side up.

10\. Flip over the sandwiches. Follow step seven.

11\. When the cheese is melted and the bread is of the desired shade, remove the sandwiches and place on plate.

12\. Repeat steps 6 through 11 (buttering as needed).

* * *

_Okay, so what is California known for? I’m talking about an export._

_American Cinema.  
Um… yes, but what else?_

_Unadulterated liberalism._

_Some will argue that point. What else is there?_

_The Governator._

__  
_AVOCADOS. He’s the ex-governor, by the way, and not an export. So, yes, avocados._

* * *

**Malibu Grilled Cheese Sandwiches for Young Geniuses**

Sourdough bread

Monterey Jack and/or various other cheeses

Avocado

1\. Cut the bread. Aim for about 1/3 to 1/2 an inch in thickness.

2\. Slice cheese to desired thickness (or roll with pre-sliced) and trim to the dimensions of bread.

3\. Peel the avocados and render the soft flesh into a paste.

4\. Butter one side of the bread lightly and smear desired amount of avocado on the other. If you only want less avocado paste on your sandwich, put less on the bread or only over half the number of slices in it.

5\. Butter the pan and heat it.

6\. Place two slices on the pan.

7\. Check the bottoms of the slices for browning. Move the slices if need be to ensure the equal browning of the bread.

8\. Place pieces of cheese on top of both of the slices.

9\. Place another slice on top of each, buttered side up.

10\. Flip over the sandwiches. Follow step seven.

11\. When the cheese is melted and the bread is of the desired shade, remove the sandwiches and place on plate.

12\. Repeat steps 6 through 11 (buttering as needed).

* * *

_I figured I should make a sweeter version, so here you go._

** Grilled Cheese Sandwiches worthy of Ironman (and Captain America) **

French baguette

Bacon

Cheese of your choice (paired with the apple please)

Garlic Powder

Butter

Apple sauce or follow recipe below

**Apple puree**

Ingredients:

Apples (sweet, preferably paired with your cheese)

Sugar (or substitute, maybe maple syrup?)

Cinnamon

1\. Peel, core, and boil the apples.

2\. Strain out the water and place the apples in a bowl.

3\. Crush said apples (they should easily turn into soft paste).

4\. Add cinnamon and sugar to taste.

5\. Chill the mixture, covered, in the refrigerator until use, or let it cool and use immediately.

**Sandwich**

1\. Cut the bread on an angle. Aim for about 1/3 to 1/2 an inch in thickness.

2\. Slice cheese to desired thickness (or roll with pre-sliced) and trim to the dimensions of bread.

3\. Cook bacon. (For those who can restrain themselves, I expect some left for the sandwiches.)

4\. Cut the bacon to fit the sandwiches

5\. Butter one side of the bread lightly.

6\. Spread the apple puree on the other side.

7\. Butter the pan and heat it.

8\. Place two slices on the pan.

9\. Check the bottoms of the slices for browning. Move the slices if need be to ensure the equal browning of the bread.

10\. Place pieces of cheese on top of both of the slices.

11\. Place another slice on top of each, buttered side up.

12\. Flip over the sandwiches. Follow step seven.

13\. When the cheese is melted and the bread is of the desired shade, remove the sandwiches and place on plate.

14\. Repeat steps 6 through 11 (buttering as needed).

* * *

**Tomato Soup for the Gods (not the big-G mind you, I mean Thor and co.)**

by fangirlflail (see tiramisu, a Skyfall fanfiction; re-posted without permission but I don't think she'd mind)

Ingredients:  
\-----for the soup-----  
1 medium yellow or white onion, chopped  
2 cloves garlic, minced  
1/2 cp diced carrots  
1 28oz can diced tomatoes or 2-3 fresh tomatoes  
2 cp low-sodium chicken broth or vegetable broth  
1 tbsp sugar  
1 tbsp dried basil  
kosher salt + black pepper to taste  
1/2 cp cream (optional)

Instructions:  
\-----for the soup-----  
Heat olive oil in saucepan. Cook onion and garlic for 3 mins, then add carrots until veggies  
soft.  
Protip: I will blanch/boil my carrots while caramelizing my onion and garlic so that it  
will be soft going in, as carrots tend to take a while to actually get soft and your  
onions & garlic could burn.  
Add tomatoes, chicken broth, sugar, and basil. (I seriously add whatever spices I have in my  
cabinet most times, just a little of this a little of that. You can replace basil with a few bay  
leaves. Experiment!)  
Bring to boil, reduce heat. Simmer 20 mins.  
Add salt + pepper. Blend and puree.  
Add cream if using. Serve with croutons!

* * *

**Lasagna Soup (also, “how to spice up left-over soup” or “my obsession with lasagna”)**

Ingredients:

Tomato soup (reheat, canned or recipe above)

Spiral pasta

Meat balls (preferably small)

Shredded Cheese (of as many variations as you please)

1\. Prepare soup with meat balls and pasta.

2\. Pour into bowls and garnish with cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Why I'm not writing... I read it and it tastes like dollar-store chocolate. Ugh... let the self-loathing begin.


End file.
